Spetsnaz/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Singleplayer, the Spetsnaz are a completely different faction. They are the allies of the SAS and are a member of the official Russian Armed Forces. This Spetsnaz army is led by Sgt. Kamarov. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Spetsnaz only appears in multiplayer as one of the four factions. They always oppose the SAS. They appear in the maps Bloc, Countdown, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, and Wet Work. The Spetsnaz models are based on the Ultranationalist models. Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Bloc CoD4.jpg|Bloc ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown Bare Load Screen Countdown CoD4.jpg|Countdown CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek Bare Load Screen Downpour CoD4.jpg|Downpour Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown Cod4 map pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Shipment Load.jpg|Shipment Cod4 map vacant.jpg|Vacant Cod4 map wetwork.jpg|Wet Work Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Spetsnaz appear in Modern Warfare 2 as enemies. They were seen fighting with the Russian Army attacking Virginia and Washington D.C. and fighting Task Force 141 in the missions "Cliffhanger", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "Gulag" and "Contingency". The Spetsnaz appears in multiplayer and campaign, using the campaign Russian Airborne Troops skins. This incarnation of the Spetsnaz is far different from the Spetsnaz in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear professional and standardized uniforms. Unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141 and Rangers. Strangely, in the level "Second Sun", Sgt. Foley would say something like: "Spetsnaz Troopers inbound, Ramirez, contact 12 o'clock!" This suggests that the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are the same thing except for the airborne troops being the "Vympel" group and the Spetsnaz group being the "Alpha" group, all belonging to the Spetsnaz. This sort of explains why the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are much more difficult to kill than the other enemies in the campaign. Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 They appear ingame as enemies fighting alongside with VDV Airborne troops. They also appear in Persona Non Grata, sent by Makarov to deal with Price and the Loyalists, and in Spec Ops survival as late-wave enemies and in Negotiator as hostage-takers. The Spetsnaz also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops Survival. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. They are also a multiplayer faction. Multiplayer Maps ArkadenMW3.jpg|Arkaden BootlegMW3.jpg|Bootleg DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare_Load_Screen_Lookout_MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Bare Load Screen Underground MW3.png|Underground Modern Warfare Assault Rifles *AK-47 *FAMAS *G3 *G36C *FAL *TAR-21 *ACR 6.8 (Spec Ops Survival only) *FAD (Spec Ops Survival only) Submachine Guns *AK-74u *P90 *MP5K *PP90M1 *Vector *MP5(Survival Mode) Light Machine Guns *RPD *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Striker *Model 1887 (Survival Mode) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 (In Loose Ends and Hidden) *Barrett 50.cal *RSASS Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Stinger Sidearms and Machine pistols *USP .45 *M9 *P99 *MP412 *PP2000 *G18 *TMP *Five Seven Notable Members *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Major Petrov *Yuri (Formerly) (K.I.A.) *Yura (K.I.A.) *Sasha (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Viktor (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Formerly) *Sergey (K.I.A.) Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" * Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:Call of Duty 4 Loyalist.png|A Loyalist Spetsnaz looking around. Loyalist-1.jpg|A Russian Loyalist armed with an AK-47. Loyalist-2.jpg|A loyalist with Night Vision Goggles atop his helmet. CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Spetsnaz Logo MW2.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2. mw2 spetsnaz.PNG Spetsnaz climbing ladder Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png|Spetsnaz climbing in the ladder. Spetsnaz soldiers 2 Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png|Running Spetsnaz. Spetsnaz soldiers Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz on a snow mobile. Famas Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz running. AUG HBAR Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz aiming weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Soldier1.png|A Spetsnaz soldier in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer. Spetsnaz Soldier2.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier being killed by a grenade explosion. Spetsnaz sniper MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz sniper aiming down his MSR. Spetsnaz snow MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier in Outpost with a CM901 with Hybrid Sight, Underbarreled Shotgun and Choco camo. Spetsnaz control point MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz flag. Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative holding a SPAS-12. Spetsnaz.jpg|Spetsnaz and VDV troops in Europe. Spetsnaz AK-47 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with an AK-47. Spetsnaz Sniper.png Russian Commando models MW3.png|Spetsnaz Commandos from Persona Non Grata Price attacking Russian commando MW3.jpg|Price dealing with an Ultranationalist-alligned Spetsnaz Commando in Persona Non Grata Loading Screen Negotiator MW3.png|Spetsnaz Operative wielding a Desert Eagle, ready to execute a hostage in Negotiator Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves they can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations. *The Spetsnaz are the only faction to be featured in all non-WW2 games except Call of Duty: Black Ops II's 2025 story arc, always opposing an 'allied' team. *Since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they have started every single multiplayer match with the usual 'Take no prisoners comrades!' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Sgt. Kamarov. *Despite the fact that the multiplayer faction is Spetsnaz, the character models used for the faction are those of the Ultranationalists. *It is strange that they oppose the SAS and are an enemy faction in multiplayer, as their allegiance would be the current Loyalist government. *Their victory theme appears to be taken from the Anthem of the USSR. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *They do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. *They are against every other enemy team in multiplayer. *The announcer is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Videos Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare [[Video:Call Of Duty 4 Modern Warfare- Spetsnaz Spawn|Spawn theme in Call of Duty 4]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 [[Video:CoD Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - Going Loud|Spetsnaz's full theme in Modern Warfare 2]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 [[Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Spawn Theme|Spetsnaz's spawn in Modern Warfare 3.]] [[Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Defeat Theme|Spetsnaz's defeat theme in Modern Warfare 3.]] Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions